


一辆小车车

by 953191176



Category: Captain America(Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 02:29:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16864483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/953191176/pseuds/953191176





	一辆小车车

“嘿，史蒂夫。”

巴基一丝不挂的懒洋洋地靠在床头上，一撮汗湿的头发打着弯垂在额头前，湿漉漉的眼睛直勾勾地盯着刚进门的史蒂夫，双手不老实地抚过自己被一层薄汗包裹而隐隐发亮的锁骨，又滑过结实的胸肌，指尖调皮地绕着乳尖画了一个圈。

史蒂夫的喉结滚动了一下，攥起了双拳，裤裆以肉眼可见的速度鼓了起来。

巴基发现了史蒂夫的小动作，得意地勾起嘴角，大大方方地打开双腿，立成M型，大喇喇地向恋人展示自己高耸的阴茎和湿漉漉的小穴。巴基将一只手枕到脑后，另一只手大胆地略过腹肌，直直来到股间，用手掌揉弄着自己的囊袋，又用两根修长的手指按压戳刺着艳红的穴口。

“我做了扩张。”巴基说着就把两根骨节分明的手指没入穴口，缓缓抽插着，“不来尝尝吗？”

史蒂夫低吼一声，扯开自己的皮带扑了上去，把巴基整个人罩在了身下。他顾不上脱衣服，掏出肿胀的性器就抵上了那个滴着水微张的小口。史蒂夫瞪着身下这个不知轻重笑得张狂的小东西，不动声色地缓缓探进去一个肿胀粗圆头部。

看着巴基脸上突然僵住的笑容和哽住的呼吸，满足感和征服欲瞬间填满了史蒂夫的心脏。干他！干他！一个声音不停地在史蒂夫脑海里尖叫。史蒂夫强忍着，额头上青筋爆出，抽出只探进龟头的性器。巴基茫然的眨眨眼，试图弄明白发生了什么，但是下一秒史蒂夫的阴茎再次进入了他。  
史蒂夫小心翼翼地控制着自己，只进入了一小部分，慢慢抽插着，每一次都比上一次多进入一点点。他紧盯着巴基的表情，直到恋人完全舒展开眉头。

巴基慢慢放松下来，一抹坏笑爬上了他的嘴角，不怕死地挑衅道：“你没吃饭吗？”

史蒂夫也不恼，回嘴说：“没吃，现在正饿着呢。”话音未落便猛然挺胯，把整根阴茎捅入爱人湿润紧致的小穴。巴基惊叫一声，弹起来紧紧抓住史蒂夫的T恤。

“是这里吗？”史蒂夫保持刚才的角度，狠狠捣了下去。

“啊！不……不要……”

史蒂夫嗤笑一声，抱紧挂在自己身上直哆嗦的巴基，开始专注地操弄那一点。

“嗯……你个混……混蛋！啊啊啊别！停！停啊……”

史蒂夫充耳不闻，反而加快速度，快速而小幅度地大力进攻巴基的敏感点，阴茎带出的水飞溅的到处都是，黏黏糊糊地糊在两人的双卵和耻毛上，交合的地方更是一片狼藉。磨得发红的穴口努力地吞咽着粗壮的性器，深红的巨根在白嫩的臀瓣中快速进出，激起一片肉感的涟漪。

巴基在这剧烈的颠簸中，被快感冲刷得不知所措，恍惚间还以为史蒂夫要把他操进床垫里。他的小穴被史蒂夫粗长的性器撑得满满的，好像是硬塞进去一根烧红的铁棒。从尾椎蔓延开的快感和酥麻蒸腾而上，涌入四肢百汇。巴基扬起脖颈，大口喘着气，仿佛一尾脱水的鱼。史蒂夫低下头，一口咬住巴基的侧颈，留下了一个渗血的牙印，又温柔地亲吻舔舐那个创口，下半身仍保持着迅猛的攻式。

巴基被操得晕头转向，但还是试图压抑自己的呻吟，别让自己太丢脸。他咬着嘴唇，把声音闷在鼻腔里，却频频失守，好几次让呻吟遛了出来。史蒂夫却爱死了巴基明明不行了还要硬撑着的小模样，这总能激起他的征服欲，努力再多逼出几声销魂的呻吟，最终操得他的宝贝儿再也顾不上面子，哭着向他求饶。史蒂夫下定决心，今天一定要把他收拾服帖，一边想着一边加重了力道。

————————————————————————  
“求你……歇会儿……让我歇会儿吧……”巴基可怜兮兮地讨着饶，希望身上的人大发慈悲放过他。没想到史蒂夫真的停了，但是滚烫的阴茎还在巴基体内突突跳着。巴基松了口气，彻底摊在床上，抓紧时间休息。才过了几秒，史蒂夫又来抱他，巴基也顾不上回应，忙着喘气。他任着史蒂夫抱了一会儿，后面含着一根沉甸甸的大肉棒的重量感越来越明显。巴基动了动腰，试着收缩肠道，却被粗壮的性器阻挡在了原地，内壁只能委屈地裹紧又粗大了一圈的阴茎。

“休息好了？”史蒂夫一开口，巴基就被声音里隐藏的欲望吓了一跳，只能乖乖的点头。

史蒂夫拔出怒张的阴茎，自己跪坐起来。巴基抬头看了一眼史蒂夫的胯间，那根深红色的大家伙正直直立着，几乎贴上了史蒂夫的腹肌。粗长狰狞的茎身裹满了淫液，硕大的龟头冒着水，看起来充满了威胁性。

史蒂夫捞起他，面对面地搂紧对方，调笑道“喜欢你看到的吗？”说罢便毫不客气地把爱人重新按回阴茎上。

巴基闷哼一声，“ 嗯！哈……喜欢，喜欢的很……”说着就攀上史蒂夫宽阔的肩膀，双腿加紧对方精壮的窄腰，“来吧，我的小史蒂薇。”

史蒂夫揉捏着巴基柔软而富有弹性的臀瓣，耸动腰胯，颠起巴基又在他下落时猛然上顶。巴基尖叫出声，爽得蜷起了脚趾，层层叠加的快感几乎要冲破他的头顶。

史蒂夫稍稍往后退了退，按住巴基的胯骨，开始大开大合地操他，每次抽插都是整根拔出，再齐根捅入，枪枪正中红心。巴基咬着嘴唇也就坚持了几个来回，就被这可怕的快感逼得窒息，忍不住扭动身体企图逃离，却立刻被史蒂夫镇压。

“想跑？”史蒂夫抱起他挪向床头，用胸膛把巴基牢牢压在床头板上，侧过脸在他的耳边说，“晚了。”

巴基绝望的发现身前是小山一般健壮的史蒂夫，身后是坚固的床头板和墙壁，自己无论如何也躲不过被好好操一顿的命运，这才慌了神，可惜已经晚了。

————————————————————————  
巴基这才算知道，之前史蒂夫在床上对他的态度，可以说是相当客气了。他被困在史蒂夫和该死的床头板中间，无论他怎么推打尖叫、怎么恳求哭喊，史蒂夫都不肯放过他，坚定地狠操着他的敏感点，把床头板撞的碰碰直响。而巴基只能挠着他的背，除了挨操什么也做不了。

巴基的视野一片模糊，随着史蒂夫进攻的频率一阵阵发黑，他恍惚中听到了床板不堪重负的吱呀声，交合处肉体相撞的啪啪声和粘稠的水声，还有耳边史蒂夫粗重的呼吸和自己的沙哑的呻吟。

“不行……不行了……唔！受不了了……求你……求你史……啊啊！史蒂夫……”巴基像被被抽了骨头一般挂在史蒂夫身上，他连叫床都叫的有气无力了，只能像小奶猫一样可怜兮兮地哼哼。

巴基大敞着腿，被钉在粗长坚硬的阴茎上，任由快感一遍遍冲刷过他的指尖，腰部以下几乎完全失了感觉，除了那根正在疯狂进出、把他操的死去活来的滚烫粗长的阴茎，他连上面鼓起的血管、搏动的频率和翘起的弧度都能感受的一清二楚。

“前……嗯啊……前面……”

史蒂夫空出一只手，快速撸动着巴基流着前液的阴茎，大拇指反复摩擦着冠状沟。巴基在这前后夹击的刺激下，感觉灵魂已经飘出了躯体。他没坚持多久，就绷紧了全身的肌肉，弓起身喊着史蒂夫的名字射了出来，然后他就什么也不知道了。

————————————————————————  
“不可能，这不可能。”巴基捂着脸，拒绝承认自己被操晕过去的事实。

“你要是不信，我可以再给你展示一遍。”史蒂夫侧躺着从后面搂住巴基，射过一次的阴茎仍埋在巴基温暖的后穴里，仿佛要证明什么似的跳动了一下。

“不不不！不用了！”

————————————————————————  
“操……史蒂夫！你……嗯！你个混蛋！啊……”

 

END


End file.
